


You're Welcome

by inquisitor_tohru



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Biting, Bloody Kisses, Clone Sex, Clothed Sex, Complicated Relationships, F/F, Fingerfucking, Fix-It, Held Down, Mass Effect 3: Citadel, Orgasm Delay, POV Shepard (Mass Effect), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Shepard Clone Lives, Somebody Help Them!, The Shepards are a Mess, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25980043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/inquisitor_tohru
Summary: Even their scars were more or less identical.
Relationships: Female Shepard/Female Shepard Clone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Femsub Semi-Flash 2020





	You're Welcome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ziskandra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziskandra/gifts).



Shepard merely stared as her mirror image pinned her down on what had been the sushi restaurant floor, slick with a viscous combination of omni-gel, blood, and miso. Even their scars were more or less identical.

 _"Why?"_ she snarled, _demanded,_ her nose barely an inch from Shepard's. "Why did you want me to _live?"_ Her short, shallow breaths were hot against Shepard's face, and even more laboured than her own. But she was in control. She was in control because Shepard allowed it. Because Shepard was tired, _so damn tired._

"Why _wouldn't_ I?" She wrinkled her nose as her double's hair brushed against it, caught entirely off guard by the sudden, bruising kiss. Teeth scraped against her already tender and swollen lips, a coppery taste filling her mouth. The flavour was no different to that of her own blood, and it was becoming increasingly difficult to tell where she ended and her clone began. As if this hadn't already been enough of an absolute _mindfuck._

"Is that not how you say 'thank you'?" Shepard realised she must have been staring again.

"Not typically, no." Not for the first time, Shepard wondered what the hell Brooks had been teaching her. Had she even bothered to give her her own name? _"Both_ of us being Shepard is confusing. What would you like me to call you?" She tilted her head.

"...Jane, I suppose. I was Jane before I was y- before I was Shepard." _Jane Doe._ Well, she thought, not entirely without a drop of bitterness, that answered _one_ of her questions. _Jane's_ hands were still clamped down over her wrists but this time, rather than engaging in an attempt to throw her off, Shepard relaxed her muscles. If Jane was going to try to kill her again, she'd have made her move by now. Shepard knew herself, and so she knew Jane, at least a little.

Then again, she often surprised herself.

Jane didn't expect this kiss any more than she had the first, but neither of them pulled back. It was weird, but it should have felt _weirder._ Like kissing her sister, or something (not that Shepard actually _had_ any sisters). Instead, it was like coming home. A meaningful meeting with one's shadow, even if that sounded a little over romantic. Especially with all the gross, gooey _whatever_ she was laid on. When one of Jane's roamed over her breasts and squeezed, Shepard didn't use the hand she'd freed to bat it away. She tugged at the zipper, peeling back the leather of that ridiculous little black dress until Shepard's breasts spilled out, and paused as if to inspect them.

"I think mine are...perkier," Jane said with a smirk, pinching one of Shepard's nipples between her thumb and forefinger.

"Shut up," Shepard groaned, fighting to keep her hips from bucking and grinding against Jane's knee. It was a losing battle, and Jane's _smugness_ was what was really getting on her tits. Partly because it was making her weak at the knees, and mostly because Jane _knew_ it was making her weak at the knees. Jane shifted her weight, grinning as she hauled herself up from the ground without slipping, and left Shepard lying in the soupy, slimy mess on the floor.

The next time she saw Jane was half an hour or so later, when she got back to her apartment. (Shepard made a mental note to switch to a fingerprint scanner in place of the current facial recognition security system.) She allowed herself to be pinned once again, this time against the wall. Her stupid dress was already riding up her thighs and ass (seriously, why _had_ she let Brooks talk her into wearing it?) _before_ Jane shoved her against the wall, pushed her legs apart, and pulled her red lace thong down to her knees.

And once Jane's fingers were thrusting into her, it was hard for Shepard to concentrate on much else, because she really, _really_ knew what she was doing on that front. Her technique may have appeared sloppy and rough, but every movement was carefully calculated. Shepard was still keyed up from the encounter in the ruined sushi restaurant, and Jane knew _exactly_ when to slow down or speed up as she fucked her with her fingers, bringing her to the very _brink_ of orgasm, time and time again, without actually crossing that threshold.

"Fuck," she hissed, pleasure mingling with pain as Jane's teeth sank into the soft flesh between her neck and shoulder. It was all Shepard could do to cling to her as she was pressed - no, _fucked_ \- harder against the wall. Maybe it was a reaction to the needy whines falling from her lips, or it could have been that Jane's wrist was simply getting tired but, but after what seemed like an eternity she finally let Shepard come, thighs trembling and clenching around her hand all at once. She nearly whimpered again when Jane withdrew her glistening fingers, already missing the way they'd moved inside her.

"Was _that_ a better 'thank you'?" Shepard leaned and tipped her head back against the wall, sighing.

"...you're welcome."


End file.
